


Silly Feelings

by CRYPT1D5



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bing is gay and clueless, Crushes, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRYPT1D5/pseuds/CRYPT1D5
Summary: Bing meets someone who seems to be everything hes ever wanted
Relationships: Bingiplier/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Silly Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> So, me and Tumblr user Himbomemento were yearning about Bing, and i barely see any fabrics about him and male inserts, so i wrote one myself

"Whatever, Google! I...Im leaving!" Bing was met with silence as he slammed the door close. As he ran away from the Manor, he felt panic shoot through his circuits.

He couldn't ever seem to get a break from the Googles, whether it be taunts or just getting hurt from them. He had enough. 

His thoughts were interrupted as he tripped on a rock, his body plummeting to the concrete.

  


His head seemed to have the most damage, for when he rolled over on his back, his ears were ringing and he kept hearing **_Damaged Damaged Please Seek A Mechanic Immediately._ **

Bing whined, a distorted, glitchy sob escaping his damaged voice box. His eyes started burning and he shut them tight, gasping for air as tears slid down his face. It seemed like forever before he heard a distant distorted voice.

  


"Woah, dude? What the fuck, you okay?" Bing opened his eyes, trying to make the **_Damaged_ ** pop-ups disappear from his line of sight. When his attempts did not help, he lifted his head and slammed it back down into the pavement, doing that repeatedly.

Then, a hand was placed underneath Bing's head, lifting him so that he was sitting up.

  


"Uh, maybe you shouldn't keep doing that unless you wanna dent your head." The distorted voice said, chuckling. Then, Bing felt himself being pulled off the ground, stumbling into the person. 

"S-Sorry-" Bing cringed at the grating sound of his own voice, his ears starting to ring again.

"Don't be sorry, it's alright. But, maybe you should come with me. Unless, your home is close to here?"

Bing was about to tell him the location of the Manor, but then stopped. Did he really want to go back to the Manor? Where the Googles were. Where they were sure to insult and mess with him. 

  


After all, that was the reason he ran away in the first place.

  


The ringing in his ears subsiding, Bing shook his head. The person nodded, then spoke.

"Alright then, i'll make sure you'll be repaired."

  


  



End file.
